


could we pretend that we're in love

by starmocha (108am)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/starmocha
Summary: They could be a beautiful love story.





	could we pretend that we're in love

**Author's Note:**

> Little writing challenge. Slight sad!Josh/Maya because I have a problem. Kind of, sort of (not really) related to “you could devastate me”. Sorry, I’m in a very vague kind of mood.
> 
>  **TITLE** | _Is There Somewhere_ , Halsey

They could be a beautiful love story, she knew.

She loved him for far longer than she could remember, having only him in her heart and no other. Even when she was lost, confused, hopeless, he was the one to set her back on course. A kind gesture, a dazzling smile, he stared into her soul as she gazed into his.

Call her crazy, call her an idiot, but she didn’t care, not when her love for him was overflowing in her fragile little heart.

They could be a beautiful love story. If only he would give them a chance.


End file.
